Kenshi Takahashi/Current Timeline
Storyline Mortal Kombat (2011) In the story mode of Mortal Kombat (2011), Kenshi appears only in the opening sequence, in which he can be seen lying dead on the steps of the Pyramid of Argus. Later, during the Outworld tournament in the alternate timeline, Kenshi's name is announced by Shang Tsung as a fighter in an upcoming (offscreen) battle between himself and Reiko. Mortal Kombat X Comic To be added... Biographies *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "For years the swordsman Kenshi traveled the world in search of worthy opponents. When a mysterious elderly man named Song offered to show him the location of Sento, an ancient sword worthy of his abilities, Kenshi succumbed to pride. He followed Song to a tomb wherein lay the Well of Souls. When Kenshi retrieved the sword, spirits of ancient warriors spewed forth, blinding him. Song then revealed himself to be Shang Tsung. He consumed the souls, leaving Kenshi in the dark labyrinth to die. But Sento called to Kenshi. It led him out of the tomb and revealed his lost heritage as a descendant of the warriors who had been buried there. Kenshi vowed to slay Shang Tsung and free the souls of his ancestors." Endings *'Mortal Kombat (2011): (Semi-Canonical)' "Guided by Sento, his ancestral sword, Kenshi destroyed Shao Kahn and saved Earthrealm from Armageddon. But he had not yet exacted revenge on Shang Tsung. The elusive sorcerer had hidden himself somewhere in Outworld. Jax allowed Kenshi access to a newly developed portal that permitted travel among realms. In return, Kenshi agreed to serve the fledgling Outerworld Investigation Agency. After countless missions he finally located Shang Tsung. With a roar, Kenshi plunged Sento through Shang Tsung's chest. The magical sword drew the souls of Kenshi's ancestors into itself, leaving Shang Tsung a withered husk. His vendetta fulfilled, Kenshi left Shang Tsung to die alone and powerless." Character Relationships Alternate Timeline *Reiko: Fought against him in Shao Kahn's tournament, however, the outcome is unknown. *Shang Tsung: Deceived and left to die by him as he had been in the original timeline. *Scorpion: At some point after MK 2011, Kenshi aided Scorpion to "conquer" his demon and reform the Shirai Ryu. When Kenshi and his son, named Takeda, were pursued by the Red Dragon, Kenshi traveled to the Himalayan Mountains to seek aid from Scorpion and his clan. Once there, Scorpion saved Kenshi and his son by killing Hsu Hao. After recovering from his injuries, Kenshi trusted Scorpion to care for and train his son. *Hsu Hao: After Kenshi infiltrated the Red Dragon and "betrayed" the clan before rescuing Takeda, Daegon ordered Hsu Hao to kill Kenshi for his actions. Eventually, Hsu Hao was able to find and defeat Kenshi near the Himalayan Mountains, but before he could kill Kenshi, Scorpion arrived to rescue his ally and killed Hsu Hao. Gallery Mortal Kombat (2011): KenshiMK9.png|Kenshi's Promotional Silhouette in MK 2011 Kenshi2011.png|Kenshi in MK 2011 mortal_kombat_33214.jpg ImagesCAUKBM46.jpg Kenschi.jpg|Kenshi in Cyber Sub-Zero's POV KenshiDaegonPit.jpg|Cameo in the Pit background vs Daegon svsk.jpg|Kenshi vs Sareena in the Pit II stage background wallpaper_Kenshi.jpg|Kenshi's Official Wallpaper Home dlc li kenshi.jpg|Kenshi's DLC Button Background kenshi.jpg|Kenshi's Site Background Image32www.jpg|Announcement Logo Kenshi20112.JPG|Promotional Logo KenshiConcept 04.jpg|Concept Art Kenshi final.jpg|Kenshi Render in MK 2011 KenshiConcept 01.jpg|Kenshi's Sword KenshiMaterials.jpg|Material List Kenshi characterselect.jpg|Kenshi in MK 2011 Character Select KenshiMK9icon.gif Headkenshimk9.png|Kenshi's Health Bar Cutout KenshiLadder.png|Kenshi's MK 2011 Arcade Ladder Profile ladder2Kenshi.png|Kenshi's Arcade Ladder Versus KenshiMK9VS.jpg|Kenshi's Versus in MK 2011 Nekropolis_Kenshi.png|Kenshi in Nekropolis Image45Kenshi.jpg Kenshi xray1.PNG|Kenshi's X-Ray Kenshi xray2.PNG Kenshi fatality.PNG|Kenshi's Split Ends Fatality Double Katana.png|Kenshi ready to battle two opponents KenshiSlash.jpg|Kenshi slays his opponents in front of a disguised Shang Tsung redheaded_Kenshi.png|Kenshi entering the tomb reachingforSento.png|Kenshi finds Sento Blinded.png|Kenshi blinded by the spirits in the tomb Kenshi Blinded.png|A recently-blinded Kenshi with Sento Kenshi & Major Jax Briggs.png|Kenshi seeks help of the Special Forces agent Jax Briggs. OIAvault.png|Jax opens the vault to a man-made portal at the fledgeling OIA headquarters. OIAportal.png|Major Jax Briggs shows a OIA-constructed portal that will take Kenshi to Outworld. Kenshi stabs Shang Tsung.png|Kenshi stabs Shang Tsung and freed the souls of his ancestors. Kenshi departs.jpg|Kenshi departs while Shang Tsung becomes nothing but a weak, lifeless husk. Kenshi babaalllliitty.png|Kenshi's Babality Mortal Kombat (2011) PS Vita: KenshiVita.jpg|Kenshi's alternate costume in Mortal Kombat Vita MK_VITA_KENSHI_ALT.png|Kenshi's alternate costume in Mortal Kombat Vita second color Mortal Kombat X Comic To be added... Category:Alternative Timeline Category:Character Subpages